Let's Meet Again (ENG ver)
by Shassang
Summary: Akamatsu is the sun for Saihara. She was always excited and cheerful . But lately he realized that Akamatsu had changed a little. Like the sun that has been covered by dark clouds in the summer. Then, Akamatsu asking for something that is confusing for Saihara.


Disclaimer: The Danganronpa V3 character that appears here  
belongs to Kazutaka Kodaka. I don't get any benefits other than just giving  
myself and other fans an intake (lol).

Warning: AU! Not KG version, fast storyline and dominant dialogue, bad english.

.

.

.

"It's really hot today..." whild complaining, the blonde girl who sitting next to me, looking out the window with a blank stare, as in no mood even to live.

After all, it's already summer time, so it's natural.

"Saihara-kun, you like summer?", Suddenly she turned her face to me. Unlike earlier, the bright face plastered clearly.

"I ... prefer winter. I guess".

"Hm ...", the girl, Akamatsu-san could only respond flatly.

But I thought Akamatsu-san will be more excited, though in every season she always brought a lot of positive energy. But it seems like the heat can defeat Akamatsu-san.

"After school later. Wants to eat ice cream? ".

"Ah, um. Sure ".

Honestly, I can't eat ice cream too much because it will make my teeth ache. But I could not say no to Akamatsu-san. For someone who is so good as Akamatsu-san, I will not reject it.

"Ehhh! Cruel! Akamatsu-chan just invite Saihara-chan! Buuu, you definitely want a date then you will deepen your love and do sex-".

I, who doesn't even know where Ouma-kun came from, can only see him lying on the floor after being hit using a book by Akamatsu-san. Yeah, after all he deserves that.

"A-a ... what .. what are you talking about Ouma stu-stupid !?". Akamatsu-san's face was really red like a tomato.

She must have felt offended because he thought she would date someone like me. Only Ouma-kun who can make a good person like Akamatsu-san angry.

After Ouma-kun went dragged by Harukawa-san, we sat down again and did our own activities.

I went back to reading Sherlock Holmes novels that I borrowed from the city library yesterday. But even though I'm trying to read. I still can't focus.

Someone who is constantly in my head, is the girl beside me.

It's been two years since I moved to this city, and I've been someone's friend all this time. Akamatsu-san has a big role in my life. She was the first person who greeted me and introduced me to another friend.

She is a cheerful and warm girl. A figure like the sun. That's what I thought about her.

But for a week, she was like the sun covered by dark clouds now. Akamatsu-san changed slightly. She looked glum and complained several times. Though she is not a type of person like that.

I want to ask if she has a problem, but usually she will immediately tell me anything. Because she already considered me as her best friend. However, because she didn't say anything, I felt bad. It must be something she can't tell, so I don't want to be pushy.

"Hey, Saihara-kun ..."

"Ah, yes?"

"Do you want to hear? There's a bit of a mistake because I'm still not too good at it".

Akamatsu-san shifted her bench to get closer to me and gave the earphone that was connected to her cellphone.

"I'm curious. it will definitely be good ". I took the earphone and put it in my ear. Akamatsu-san had long practice playing the piano on her own. She often records the results of her training. Akamatsu-san smiled slightly when she heard what I said. I'm sure she's trying hard.

When the flow of the tone is in my ear. I felt a strange sensation. My chest feels tight. This song give feel of a strong melancholy and nostalgia, but it makes me feel calm at the same time.

"What do you think? It's only half but— Why are you crying?".

"Eh? I.."

Akamatsu-san touched my cheek which I guess is a bit wet. I don't know why I cried, but this song seems to make me feel Akamatsu-san's feelings.

"What's this song spoil Saihara-kun mood? Sorry about that. As an apology, I will treat you two ice cream! ", Akamatsu-san pulled her hand and showed the number two using her finger.

"Ah .. No, its okay. Besides, I like it. What is the title of this song? ", I released the earphone and returned it to Akamatsu-san.

"The title is Cleir de lune. But I didn't expect Saihara-kun will say _like_. Though you usually only say its good ", Akamatsu-san pouted. Sorry I didn't realize that. Even though I always like any song that Akamatsu-san plays.

"Oh yeah don't forget it"

"Um, of course".

.

.

.

After school, we immediately headed to a cafe that served ice cream not far from the school. This place is Akamatsu-san favorite . And during the summer, they present a special ice cream.

After taking the order, we immediately headed to the table that was far enough from the window, avoiding the intense sunlight.

"Saihara-kun, let's sit here".

We sat facing each other and started eating our ice cream. It feels very cool, especially after the blazing road outside.

"Oh yeah, Saihara-kun ..", Akamatsu-san stop bribing ice cream into her mouth. She put a pretty serious face. I wonder if she might begin to tell her problems.

"If one day we separated ... I hope we will meet again".

"Eh?" Why Akamatsu-san suddenly say things like that ?.

"Ah, sorry. I'm just wondering ". smiling awkwardly. Akamatsu-san back eating her ice cream.

"But I also hope like that". Besides, we certainly will separate. Moreover, Akamatsu-san wants to enter an art university outside the city, when she is in college.

"... Saihara-kun is indeed a good person ... thats why I like you ..."

"Um? Sorry, did you say something, Akamatsu-san? "

"N-no! No! I just muttered to myself! Ehehe ",

Oh, I see? I thought she mentioned my name. but I guess not need to think about. After all this time Akamatsu-san also looks a bit cheerful.

"The next summer, I hope we can eat ice cream again,"

.

.

.

"Wow, it's late. We are long enough in the cafe, huh? The ice cream is really yummy afterall! I cant hold myself! "

Right now Akamatsu-san has looked excited again, so her concern is only that? And Akamatsu-san has eaten four bowls of ice cream, I hope she will be fine.

"Because it's getting dark. we had to go home and thank you for today Saihara-kun! ".

I nodded and started to turn around from Akamatsu-san. However, it hasn't had five steps. Akamatsu-san has called me again.

"Saihara-kun!"

"What's the matter Akamatsu ... san?"

Akamatsu-san suddenly ran towards me and lowered her face in my chest. I'm really surprised. What is she doing? I don't understand. But I feel my heart beating faster than usual.

"A ... A ... Akamatsu-san ...?"

"Saihara-kun can you promise me?", I could hear Akamatsu-san's voice clearly even though her voice was small. Is it because we we're too close?

"... if we separate. Will you wait for me? Even when Saihara-kun gets tired of waiting, please don't forget me. Even though it will be very long, I hope we will meet again... "

I'm really confused about what Akamatsu-san is talking about. Actually, what is it?

I held Akamatsu-san's shoulders and pushed her slowly so I could see her face. Even though I don't understand. I will promise for the sake of her smile.

.

.

.

"Yahhoo, Saihara-chan!"

"Good morning, Ouma-kun"

"So how was your date? You two really meany because didn't invite me! "

The morning that started chatting with Ouma-kun would be tiring. I could only sigh and smiled before sitting my on my bench.  
The bench next to me is empty, Akamatsu-san usually always comes early. Its rare to see her not come despite this hour.

"Is she okay, huh? Maybe Akamatsu-san had a stomach ache because she ate too much ice cream yesterday. I should stop her .. "

First period has started, and Akamatsu-san did not come. But she didn't even send me a message so that I could convey the reason for not being present.

When the teacher entered the classroom, her face drawn, make me feel something bad will happen.

"All of you please pay attention. Today we have lost a friend. Last night I got the news that Akamatsu-san had a severe car accident and ... "

"Akamatsu-san ... died ..."

.

.

.

Note: What is this ?! Sorry if this is very bad and ugly. After all, I haven't typed a story for a long time, my poor ability is even get more worse (sad). Anyway, thanks for reading. Review containing criticism and suggestions are allowed.


End file.
